1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of loudspeakers. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of mounting brackets or the like which can be mounted into ceilings and walls of a building structure without using external retaining means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, mounting brackets for speakers, lights, alarms, sensors etc. are well known in the art. These prior art mounting brackets are sometimes custom fabricated to make them fit into ceilings and walls of a building structure into which the devices are to be installed which involves a substantial number of steps that increase the time required to perform the installation, thereby increasing the associated cost. In addition, two or more installers are also required to install these devices to these prior art mounting brackets, and thereby also increase the associated cost.
The following nine (9) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,558 issued to Krainhxc3x6fer on Mar. 28, 1989 for xe2x80x9cDevice For Accommodating A Loudspeaker Into A Cut-Out Of A Sound Panelxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cKrainhxc3x6ferxe2x80x9d);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,178 issued to Inkman et al. on Jul. 25, 1989 for xe2x80x9cSpeaker Retaining Assemblyxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cInkmanxe2x80x9d);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,369 issued to Koshimura et al. on Aug. 22, 1989 for xe2x80x9cFlat Speaker Unitxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cKoshimuraxe2x80x9d);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,069 issued to Struthers et al. on Jun. 22, 1993 for xe2x80x9cTelescoping Support Bracketxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cStruthersxe2x80x9d);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,119 issued to Leger et al. on Jul. 19, 1994 for xe2x80x9cSpeaker Support Framexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cLegerxe2x80x9d);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,523 issued to Eversberg on Oct. 12, 1999 for xe2x80x9cRemodel Recessed Light Fixturexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cEversbergxe2x80x9d);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,460 issued to Seo on May 9, 2000 for xe2x80x9cFixture Device Of Speaker Unit For Portable Computerxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cSeoxe2x80x9d);
8. U.S. Design Pat. No. 341,592 issued to Queen on Nov. 23, 1993 for xe2x80x9cCeiling-Mounted Loudspeakerxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cQueenxe2x80x9d); and
9. French Patent No. 2,520,181 (hereafter the xe2x80x9cFrench ""181xe2x80x9d).
Krainhxc3x6fer discloses a device for accommodating a loudspeaker into a cut-out of a sound panel. The device is a speaker mounting system wherein a retaining ring secures the loudspeaker to a plate by turning the retaining ring.
Inkman discloses a speaker retaining assembly which includes a support unit and a retaining ring. The support unit has latches disposed thereon. The retaining ring functions to secure a speaker in place with respect to the support unit. The retaining ring includes an appropriately configured plurality of cavities which interact with the latches to secure the speaker thereto.
Koshimura discloses a flat speaker unit. The speaker unit has a spring loaded swinging blade that secures the mount to a wallboard. A coil spring is disposed between the back of the speaker frame and the swinging blade and at its opposite ends abuts against and is connected to the back of the speaker frame and the base end of the swinging blade. The coil spring is constantly biased in the axial direction of the swinging blade of the bolt by the spring force so that the movement of the swinging blade in the axial direction of the bolt is smooth.
Struthers discloses a telescoping support bracket. It includes an outer bezel attached to a tubular member to provide an opening for the speaker to be inserted thereto.
Leger discloses a speaker support frame which includes a plurality of pivoting leg members operated by a bolt and used to retain a speaker mount to an opening in a wallboard.
Eversberg discloses a remodel recessed light fixture. It includes a screw activated spring loaded pawl that is cam outwardly as the pawl moves down. There is also a torsion spring which engages the pawl.
Seo discloses a fixing device of a speaker-unit for a portable computer. The speaker is retained in a recess by rotating a speaker fixing member.
Queen discloses a ceiling-mounted loudspeaker.
French ""181, as disclosed from the figures shows a speaker mounted having swinging retaining tabs.
It is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a mounting bracket which utilizes a plurality of spring-loaded dog assemblies for retaining a bezel to a wall or ceiling of a building structure in a much more efficient way than prior art mounting brackets. Unlike the prior air, the bezel with its spring-loaded dog assemblies provides rapid installation and secure clamping means to the wall or ceiling while simultaneously projecting screws for accommodating a fixture or baffle installation, without the use of any tools and without requiring the installer to hold additional bolts, screws or other retaining means while securing the bezel to the wall or ceiling and the baffle to the bezel.
The present invention is a mounting bracket which comprises a plurality of spring-loaded dog assemblies for retaining a bezel to a ceiling or wall of a building stricture without having to use external attachment means.
The plurality of spring-loaded dog assemblies enable a flush mounted ceiling baffle or wall baffle to be installed safely and securely by one installer without assistance from anyone else and without requiring the installer to hold tools, additional screws, bolts etc. while installing the baffle to the bezel.
Each spring-loaded dog assembly has a hollow dog tower which is molded to the rear of the bezel. This dog tower has a spiral slot opening on one side which enables a dog member to be placed therein and rotated down or up within the dog tower to clamp to the material of the wall or ceiling. A notch is provided on the spiral slot opening to fix the dog member in a pre-mounting position. The dog member has a dog post that fits inside of the dog tower, where a clamping dog leg extends from the side of the dog post and has a bump that mates with the notch on the dog tower to fix the dog member in the pre-mounting condition. A coil spring is inserted inside the dog tower and between the dog post and a bottom of the dog tower. A hole in the bezel centered in the dog tower accommodates a baffle screw, which is then threaded into a threaded insert at the base of the dog post. The baffle screw serves two purposes, it provides the axial lock for the dog member""s smooth rotation and it enables ceiling fixtures or wall fixtures to be securely mounted to the bezel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bezel with a plurality of spring-loaded dog assemblies so that the bezel can be mounted to a ceiling or wall of a building structure without having to use external retaining means.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a bezel with a plurality of spring-loaded assemblies so that a flush mounted ceiling or wall baffle can be safely and securely installed within the bezel by one installer without assistance from anyone and without requiring the installer to hold tools, additional screws, bolts or etc. while installing the baffle to the bezel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bezel with a plurality of spring-loaded dog assemblies for providing rapid installation and clamping means to a wall or ceiling while simultaneously projecting baffle screws for accommodating a baffle installation.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the mounting bracket comprises a bezel which is generally a rectangular shape for mounting to a wall of a building structure. The bezel has at least six spring-loaded dog assemblies.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the mounting bracket comprises a bezel which is generally a circular shape for mounting to a ceiling of a building structure. The bezel has at least four spring-loaded dog assemblies.